drowning in ashes
by dragon lights
Summary: Edmund stumbled upon Hermione Granger by chance, or perhaps luck while on a quest. She could be the help he needs, and he could be hers. Wrong paths could lead one to burn and one to drown. A deal could be the solution. It could also be a mistake.
1. The Rising

**CHAPTER ONE | the rising**

xxxxx

_'Beautiful can be evil.'_

* * *

><p>"I was thinking of someone else."<p>

There was no answer, and for a few minutes it was so still that Edmund could hear the wheezy and snuffling breath of the Badger.

"Who do you mean?" said another voice at last. It was Caspian that spoke.

"I mean a power so much greater than Aslan's that it held Narnia spellbound for years and years, if the stories are true," Nikabrik, the black bearded dwarf clarified.

Edmund seized his breath, his heart slowing. He knew it could only be one person…

"The White Witch!" cried three voices all at once, and from the noise Peter guessed that three people had leaped to their feet.

"Yes," said Nikabrik very slowly and distinctly, "I mean the Witch. Sit down again. Don't all take fright at a name as if you were children. We want power: and we want a power that will be on our side. As for power, do not the stories say that the Witch defeated Aslan, and bound him, and killed him on that very stone which is over there, just beyond the light?"

"But they also say that he came to life again," said Trufflehunter sharply.

"Yes, they say," answered Nikabrik, "but you'll notice that we hear precious little about anything he did afterwards. He just fades out of the story. How do you explain that, if he really came to life? Isn't it much more likely that he didn't, but it's very different with the Witch. They say she ruled for a hundred years: a hundred years of winter. There's power, if you like. There's something practical."

"But, heaven and earth!" said Caspian, "haven't we always been told that she was the worst enemy of all? Wasn't she a tyrant ten times worse than Miraz?"

"Perhaps," said Nikabrik in a cold voice. "Perhaps she was for you humans, if there were any of you in those days. Perhaps she was for some of the beasts. She stamped out the Beavers, I dare say; at least there are none of them in Narnia now. But she got on all right with us Dwarfs. I'm a Dwarf and I stand by my own people. We're not afraid of the Witch."

Memories of the White Witch flashed through Edmund's mind. Memories of her cruelty, torture, beauty and kindness and the way she lured him into her ways, the last time he visited Narnia. He would never forget, and he wouldn't ever want to. It was an important experience. There was a part that stung his gut while he thought about it, but another thought of joy as he thought of the promises and the bait. Turkish delight. The thought of it crept a smile up on his face. He was craving it now.

"Ed," Peter interjected, in a hushed tone interrupting Edmund's thoughts. Edmund stared at his brother with a fixated expression. "What's happening," he whispered. Peter shushed his brother, and pointed towards the scene, which rose the voice of King Caspian like thunder.

"So that is your plan, Nikabrik! Black sorcery and the calling up of an accursed ghost. And I see who your companions are-a Hag and a Werewolf!"

The next minute or so was very confused. There was an animal roaring, a clash of steel; the boys and Trumpkin rushed in; Peter had a glimpse of a horrible, grey, gaunt creature, half man and half wolf, in the very act of leaping upon a boy about his own age, and Edmund saw a badger and a Dwarf rolling on the floor in a sort of cat fight. Trumpkin found himself face to face with the Hag. Her nose and chin stuck out like a pair of nut-crackers, her dirty grey hair was flying about her face and she had just got Doctor Cornelius by the throat. At one slash of Trumpkin's sword her head rolled on the floor. Then the light was knocked over and it was all swords, teeth, claws, fists, and boots for about sixty seconds. Then silence.

"Are you all right, Ed?"

"I - I think so," panted Edmund.

Before anyone else could say anything, the sound of popping and crackling ice occurred, behind them. The men shifted their gaze towards the noise to see a huge ice wall forming in front of them. Ice formed from the ends of the silver staff, spreading rapidly across the ancient cavernous walls.  
>Peter reached his hand out for the staff, trying to pull it out of the ground. The freezing touch of the metallic wand bit at his fingers. He stepped back, parting himself from the staff, but the wintry feel climbed across his skin towards his head, knocking him out.<p>

Edmund watched in horror, as a dainty figure began to shape from the inside of the wall. It was a woman. Her face became clearer, the features sharp and stunning. Caspian stood directly in front of the block of ice, staring at the woman in awe, "No. This isn't what I wanted."

"One drop of Adam's blood and you'll free me. Then I am yours, my king," the witch whispered to Caspian. Her voice made Edmund tremble.

"No," the King repeated.

The White Witch extended out her hand, offering it to the king, breaking some ice in the process. Caspian extended his arm out as well, as if in a trance.

"Come," said the White Witch, "Come to me."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Peter cried, getting up from the floor, with the help of Doctor Cornelius. He pushed Caspian away, holding up a sword threatening the white queen. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter helped Caspian up, and Doctor Cornelius rushed to his side, together moving away from the icy block.  
>The White Witch shrunk back a little, appalled with amusement. A grin formed on her face. "Peter dear, I've missed you. Come," she persuaded, offering him her hand, once again, "just one drop." Peter stared at her with a serious, troubled look. "You know you can't do it alone," she finished. Peter lowered his sword a bit.<p>

Suddenly, streaks appeared on the wall, shattering slowly. The blonde king watched in confusion, as the witch jerked herself back a little. Then a loud cry and crash intensified the room. Peter ducked down, protecting himself from the shattered shards of ice.

Behind all the remains, Edmund stood behind the broken wall, with both hands clutched onto a sword raised above his head. He lowered his arm in a swift motion, staring at Peter and Caspian who stared back at him.

Without another word, Edmund walked away from the older boys into the tunnel. He grabbed his flashlight, which guided him through the dark tunnel toward the grassy green fields outside. He sat down on a large boulder, examining his sweaty palms that were covered in wet, sticky blood.

"Thank you," the voice whispered in his mind. "Thank you, King Edmund." The words lingered in his mind, soundlessly as soft as a breeze.

"A pleasure to serve you," Edmund replied out loud, breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hope you liked this chapter and the story so far and I do not own any of the characters, books, movies or anything. Just the new plot, my best friend and I created. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be written by my friend, and will be in Hermione's view.


	2. Fooled

**CHAPTER TWO | Fooled**

xxxxx

_'The temptation was greater than my better instinct'_

* * *

><p>"Hermione, have you finished Professor Snape's essay?" Ron queried.<p>

"Yes, why?" Hermione answered without looking up from her book.

"Well..um…you see Har-"

Hermione sighed and closed her book. "You guys need to copy it, because you didn't pay attention in class and you don't know the difference between a Boggart and a Ghast?"

"Exactly! It's like you're reading my mind 'Mione! Ron grinned.

She glared at Ron and handed her essay over. "Thanks!" Ron smiled.

It was midday and everyone was out in the cold playing in the snow, while she's stuck with two dimwits – Ron and Harry – helping them do their homework. "Well, how about you guys do the work together now? I need some fresh air," Hermione said as she watched seeing Fred throw a snowball at a first year in the face.

"We might need more of your help Hermione", Harry injected as he wrote his essay.

"Oh, just do it!" Hermione retorted as she headed out of the Common Room through the Fat Lady's portrait. "Good luck." And with that, Hermione left before Ron or Harry could say anything else.

Outside, the snow stopped and everything was glittering white. Laughter was heard ringing throughout the fields. Far off near Hagrid's cabin was the Beauxbaton's carriage and at the lake sat the Durmstrang's ship. Hermione headed towards Hagrid's cabin hoping to have a little chat with Hagrid. But when she arrived, no one was there. As she turned around to leave, she saw paw prints. They were larger than Fang's paw prints which was a bit further than these. And these were fresh.

Feeling uneasy Hermione scanned where they lead. The paw prints lead all the way into the Forbidden Forest. And not far from there were Hagrid's foot prints. But he was long way off from these fresh prints. Hermione studied it a bit longer and she came to her conclusion, it was a wolf's paw print. But what would a wolf be doing here at Hogwarts? Feeling more concern for Hagrid than her uneasiness, she head in the Forbidden Forest in hope of to warn Hagrid before the wolf has gotten to him first. Hermione didn't trust Hagrid with his umbrella wand..

The Forbidden Forest had an eerie silent in it and it made Hermione wanted to run back, but she had to tell Hagrid. It wasn't long when she reached the middle of the forest that she decided to turn back. Besides, Hagrid might already have turned back and this wolf was long out gone.

She turned around to face a whole pack of wolves instead. _You're an idiot_, she thought to herself, _you should have checked if anyone was following you. _"Hello precious." the lead wolf spoke.

Hermione froze, wolves couldn't talk. And there are no wolves that can talk, not even werewolves.

"Too scared, young one? You should be. The White Witch will deal with you soon for trespassing," the wolf snarled.

"I didn't trespass!" Hermione squeaked, "This is the Forbidden Forest! No one owns it."

"Forbidden Forest," the lead wolf sneered. The rest of the pack chuckled. "You're in Narnia's forest, the White Witch's forest." Hermione didn't have time to register anything, when the lead wolf said, "Get her."

The last thing Hermione remembered was screaming her loudest yet when the pack advance and a pink umbrella coming out from somewhere and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**  
>This chapter was written by Kelly! Thanks for the reviews guys!<p> 


	3. Swords, A Wand & A Ring

**CHAPTER THREE| swords, a wand & a ring  
><strong>  
>xxxxx<p>

_'Two can play the game.'_

* * *

><p>The young Pevensie king observed his surroundings. Rich greens of grass, trees and bushes grew on every part of the land. The grass was up to his waist as he walked, obviously, it hasn't been trimmed at any sort.<br>There was barely any path to follow, but Edmund found his way through.  
>Silver gleamed from his shoulders, as he was dressed in battle gear, carrying a scroll of parchment, looking as striking as ever. Beside him was a man, taller than Edmund with the body of a horse. His hooves shuffled through the grass as he walked. He looked brave and ruthless, which could shut anyone up, as all Narnians knew no one ever laughed at a centaur. A colossal, enormous figure strode alongside the centaur. The giant was about ten times taller than Edmund, adding a strong, powerful, impressive look to the trio.<p>

The Telmarines, all dressed up in armor as well, stared in awe at the new comers. Not all of them stared, most had the sense to mind their own business, but the others dropped everything and watched the Narnians arrive, in curiosity.

Tents were set up everywhere at a good distance from each other, fabricated by patterns in a variety of colors. It was like a circus, where tents sat everywhere on a large field. In the center, a huge pavilion stood, with a large group gathered inside. He recognized Miraz's face among the group, sitting in the middle, like a king.

"You two," Edmund directed," stay here, alright?" He motioned Glenstorm, the centaur and the giant, Wimbleweather to sit outside of the pavilion.

"Aye," Wimbleweather agreed, "I mean…certainly sire."

"Yes, your majesty," answered Glenstorm.

Edmund nodded, walking towards the pavilion. He realized that the Telmarines were expecting him, so he walked in carrying the scroll.  
>The men stared at Edmund, who stood in the center, right in front of Miraz. King Miraz wore a prying look on his face, watching Edmund intently.<p>

"What are you here for," demanded the Telmarine king.

"I'm here to send a challenge," Edmund replied.

"Ah, let us hear what you have to say."

The Pevensie boy uncoiled the document, reading it word by word to King Miraz.  
>After he finished the introduction, he began, "-for to prevent the effusion of blood, and for the avoiding all other inconveniences likely to grow from the wars now levied in our realm of Narnia, your Lordship twice guilty of treachery both in withholding the dominion of Narnia from the said Caspian and in the most abhominable, bloody, and unnatural murder of your kindly lord and brother King Caspian Ninth of that name. Wherefore we most heartily provoke, challenge, and defy your Lordship to the said combat and monomachy, to whom we have given full power of determining with your Lordship all the conditions of the said battle. Given at our lodging in Aslan's How this XII day of the month Greenroof in the first year of Caspian Tenth of Narnia. The fight shall be til' the death, the reward will be total surrender."<p>

Edmund began scrolling up the parchment as he finished. A rustling noise sounded from the bushes which shifted Edmund's attention away from Miraz. Luckily, Miraz hasn't noticed but just huskily said, "Tell me Prince Edmund—"

"King Edmund," the young Pevensie corrected his attention still in the bushes. Something shook from the bushes, and a small furry creature, with a coat of gray skin, beady black eyes and elfish doglike ears shook its way out, and locked eyes with Edmund for a moment.

"Pardon me?"

Edmund tore his gaze away from the pup, giving Miraz his full attention once again. "It's King Edmund, actually. Just king though. Peter's the high king," the words flew out like poison from his mouth. "I know it's confusing," he added.

The Telmarines exchanged puzzled glances, as the whole room was plagued in an awkward silence. "Why," Miraz hesitated, picking out the right words, "would we risk such a proposal when our armies would wipe you out like nothing."

Edmund turned his head to look for the pup again, as he spoke, "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Finally he spotted the wolf, laying near the bushes waiting for him. "I mean—only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

Miraz sat processing every word Edmund spoke, "And so we be at it again."

"Well, then you should have little to fear," the Pevensie king pestered.

Laughter erupted into the room by Miraz, "This is not a personal bravery."

"So, you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

The Telmarine king's amused expression changed to a serious one, "I didn't say that."

Suddenly, the men beside Miraz began to persuade him to refuse, but they all knew well that Miraz wouldn't. Edmund stood, watching the men discuss their decisions, when finally Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund. "You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

A smirk played at the ends of Edmund's mouth, as he flung out.

"Glenstorm! Wimbleweather!" Exclaimed the Pevensie king. The giant and the centaur rose to their feet upon hearing their names by the unforgettable voice of their majesty.

"Yes, King Edmund?" The centaur spoke first.

"You and Wimbleweather go back to Aslan's How and tell them the Telmarines have accepted."

"What about you?" Wimbleweather inquired.

"Me? Oh, I have something to deal with." The king retorted, "Now go! Don't leave the Narnians waiting."

"Of course," Wimbleweather obeyed, walking along the centaur carrying the parchment.

Edmund scurried towards the bushes, where the young wolf lay. It was still there, sleeping but then woken up by Edmund's presence.

"Follow me!" It yipped, excitedly. Edmund followed, asking questions along the way.

"You're the White Witch's…er friend, right?" He could recognize any crew of the Witch's since her loyalty were mostly to wolves, and dwarfs or their loyalty was to her.

"Yep!" the pup barked happily, "Well, she's not exactly a friend but more of a mother."

The Pevensie boy choked on his own spit, "What?"

"You're my friend! Aren't you?"

"Of course. So where are you taking me?" Though there was no need for a reply, as the place was right in front of them. The remains of Cair Paravel.

"Why are we here?" Edmund interrogated.

"New visitor," the wolf chirped.

"What?" Edmund's question never got answered as they walked into the main hall.

"Alue! Alue! Alu-ee. Al-uue! Alue. Alue. Alu-eee, "the little wolf sang repeatedly, which made Edmund realize that Alue was the pup's name.

"Is the White Witch here?" Edmund interrupted the song.

"Nope!" Alue bounced.

When they reached the fifth room, the pup stopped, and Edmund stopped as well. "Is our guest in here," Edmund queried, staring at the bedroom.

"Yup," Alue woofed, jumping energetically.

"Shh, someone is sleeping in here," he murmured, as he stepped into the room.

"Aw," Alue sadly settled down, crestfallen plastered on its face.

* * *

><p>Hermione was awoken by the sound of barking, recoiled back away from the noise, hitting her head against the wall. A metal cup fell onto the floor, creating a puddle of water—no—tea.<p>

How unintelligent, she thought to herself about slamming her head against the wall. She failed to realize someone else was in the room with her that caused the cup to fall.

It was then, the clanging noise of someone scrambling that she realized someone was in the room. "Who's there," she demanded, in a strong voice. "Reveal yourself."

"No need to," it was a boy's voice, with a British accent equivalent to hers. "I'm right here, not hiding, not invisible—unless you're blind."

Hermione placed her hands beside her on the bed, pushing herself up to see the person who spoke. It was indeed a boy, about her age with pale milky olive skin, dark hair that looked almost black and dark shadowy eyes which stared back at her, studying her like she was studying him. He was dressed up in armor which suited him very well, holding a metal mug in his hands.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, staring at the girl with wavy brown hair, and soft caramel colored orbs. He took a sip from his cup.

"Poppy Chamberlain," answered Hermione, "Now answer my question. Who are you and where am I?"

He ignored her question, and spat, "What a shame. I reckon you know it's bad to lie, Miss Granger."

"Who are you? And where am I," she demanded, once again.

"You're in Narnia, of course. Where else? By any chance, would you like to tell me how you got here?"

"I don't have to answer you," Hermione retorted fiercely.

"You're right, you don't have to," the boy agreed, drawing out a stick. Hermione stared, and then searched for her wand making sure it wasn't hers he got, but unfortunately the stick in his hands was hers.

"I guess this belongs to you, Granger but I'll only give it to you if you answer my questions."

She didn't say anything and just watched him ask her.

"What is this?" He asked, gesturing toward the stick.

"I'll only answer if you tell me who you are, first."

"Fair enough," the boy stated, "I'm Edmund Pevensie, and unlike you I'm not a liar."

She rolled her eyes, and simply answered, "That stick you're holding is a wand."

"A wand?" Edmund stared at it in curiosity, "so what are you then that have to carry a wand."

Hermione shrugged, "Why don't you guess?"

Edmund shoved it aside, "How about this..? Is this yours as well?" He showed her a ring; a bright, gleaming yellow ring, which was pretty but wasn't hers.

"No, that doesn't belong to me."

"Alright Miss Granger, how did you get here..? Would you mind telling me?"

"It started off with me taking a trip to Hagrid's—"

"Who?" Edmund interrupted, then he realized how rude that was, "I'm sorry."

Hermione ignored him and continued, "Though, Hagrid was busy...So I turned to leave but came across these paw prints. I followed them. Normally I wouldn't do something like this, but I was curious and wanted to hide away from my friends so I wouldn't have to help them with their homework, you know? Well, when I followed the tracks, it lead me to the Forbidden Forest, and I guess I came in too deep in the forest, then suddenly these wolves appeared and started talking to me, which was strange because wolves can't talk, and then I suppose I fainted."

"Forbidden Forest? Hagrid..?" Edmund hesitated, and then said, "May I ask what did the wolves say to you?"

"They told me, 'the White Witch will deal with me soon for trespassing' and that I was in Narnia's forest, the White Witch's forest," she trembled in fear, reliving the moment.  
>Edmund rushed beside her, wrapping his arms around her, to help her. He didn't want the girl to cry, but everything she said was just as he suspected it would be, though he didn't really understand how she got into Narnia.<p>

"Edmund," Hermione choked out. Edmund released his grasp from her, and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know a place, called London? It's in this country named England," the girl clarified.

A small chuckle emitted from Edmund's lips, "Of course, I know where London is, and what England is."

Hermione suppressed a smile, the first smile she gave since she got here, "Well, I best be going. My friends might miss me, and believe that I was kidnapped."

"Technically, you were kidnapped," said the young Pevensie boy.

"Not in a dangerous way though, I mean I'm alright now...Oh, I'll need my belongings back, by the way."

"Right," Edmund said searching for her stuff. "Here. There's your wand, and wallet," he added, handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks," she smiled, and then out of distrust, Granger girl pointed her wand at the Pevensie boy. Edmund, feeling a contradictory rising, turned to face her, jabbing his sword at her threateningly, the sharp blade only a few inches away from her face. Both weapons advanced against each other's throats. Hermione flicked her wand steadily and carefully, and apparated out of Narnia, leaving Edmund alone with his sword pointing at the air where Hermione once stood.

The strange brunette reminded him of Susan, both of them very much alike, pretty, intelligent and logical.

Alue rushed back into the room, and barked enthusiastically, "The White Witch is coming!"

Shock punched Edmund in the face, dropping his sword, as he sighed worriedly, his stomach churning uneasily, plopping himself onto the warm comfy bed. He heard the Witch's footsteps grow near, and Edmund knew then, that he had to get away and return to Aslan's How.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Excited? Alue seems really cute to me. asdkfjksdfj. But the little wolf isn't the only thing that's cute; Edmund and Hermione are quite adorable as well! & The white witch coming…? Oh crap! Haha, hope you enjoyed it! Super long and super sweet I suppose, so reviews would greatly be appreciated! Confused about anything? Review and ask and I'll answer.  
>I dunno what to call this chapter, so I guess the one I put would be fine...<p> 


	4. Wolves and Witches

**CHAPTER FOUR| Wolves and Witches  
><strong>  
>xxxxx<p>

_'Hate is like is disease, it spreads quickly.'_

* * *

><p>Alue peered at Edmund curiously, he'd looked pretty pale as if he was going to hurl out the chunks from his stomach like his mother does when it was dinner time. Alue licked his mouth at the thought of dinner. Edmund however looked at the floor wondering what would happen.<p>

When the footsteps ceased, Edmund looked up. The White Witch was beautiful as ever with her cascading white dress. Edmund stood up and bowed on one knee with his head down. Alue trotted over and did a wolf bow. "Rise King Edmund and young Alue," the Witch commanded. Edmund and Alue both rose and gazed at the White Witch as if she were only a projection.

The White Witch frowned displeased, "Well? Where is that girl Maugrim told me about?" The White Witch scanned the room in hopes of seeing a Daughter of Eve. "Your maje –" Edmund began.

"She escaped, didn't she?" The White Witch shouted.

Edmund froze in mid-sentence and he dropped his gaze in shame. "Yes, your majesty."

"And how did she escape King Edmund?" The White Witch questioned; her eyes boring into Edmund's face.

"She – she disappeared, with that little sti—wand of her's," Edmund replied meekly. Alue pricked his ears at the unfinished word of stick and gazed curiously at Edmund.

"A wand…? Was she from Narnia?"

"No. She said she came from the Forbbiden Forest…Something about going to Hagrid's –"

Edmund never got to finish his sentence for the White Witch slapped him across his face. "You fool, you should have known better. She was a witch. A witch in Narnia. And you let her escape?"

"I didn't know!" Edmund cried. Then his eyes widen as he realized he shouted at the Witch. The White Witch froze at the tone of his voice, "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"I'm sor – sorry your majesty," Edmund replied humbly.

"You're lucky that I need you for more plans, or I've ended your life on the spot," The Witch sneered. "Alue, take King Edmund to Maugrim and tell him to take King Edmund to Hogwarts. Bring me that girl." With that, The White Witch stormed out of the room.

Edmund and Alue awkwardly stood in the room for a few moments. Alue then gave a small whine and nudged the back of Edmund's leg, "Come. We have duty to attend to."

"But what is Hogwarts?" Edmund questioned before going.

"Maugrim tells me it's a place where witches and wizards roam. I don't know really, but it sounds dangerous," Alue replied with a frown in his eyes.

With that said, Alue trotted out of the room with Edmund at his heels to Maugrim.

Maugrim wasn't too thrill at the sight of Alue and Edmund. Maugrim despised Edmund with a passion for he seems to be the White Witch's favorite now. He bared his teeth at Alue and Edmund and growled, "What do you want?"

"The White Witch wants you to take Edmund to a place call Hogwarts and bring back that Daughter of Eve, you've captured," Alue responded.

"You let her escaped, didn't you?" Maugrim snarled turning his head towards Edmund. "Foolish boy. I knew you were trouble from the start."

Edmund said nothing, but his hand went to the hilt of his sword. "You wouldn't kill me," Maugrim taunt, "I am the White Witch's most loyal servant."

The other wolves growled a protest but Maugrim quickly shut them up with a bark. "Alue you stay here. While Edmund comes with the pack and me to get this girl."

"Why do I have to stay?" Alue whined.

"You stay because I tell you to. Besides, you're too young and might cause a corruption to the pack when we're hunting this girl," Maugrim retorted angrily.

Alue said nothing, not daring to speak back to an Alpha leader. Alue gave one look at Edmund and went into the den for a nice nap, hoping to cool down his temper. Edmund longed to go with Alue, but his job was to be with Maugrim.

"Grown a fond spot for that Alue haven't you?" Maugrim sneered. "He's pathetic . You'll lose your rank with him to the White Witch." Maugrim then barked a laugh before trotting off with the pack following. Edmund stared after them and then followed, fearing for the worst.

"We'll be there by evening," Maugrim called back, "We're going to attack Hogwarts _and_ bring back that Daughter of Eve."


End file.
